A DAngerous GAme
A Dangerous Game is the 24th episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the Season 3 finale. It will possibly air in March 2013. Synopsis The Liars race towards the truth as "A" makes an unexpected slip up. Mona's change of heart keeps them hot on A's trail but A's new game is more dangerous than anyone could've expected. New revelations force the liars to distrust everyone including their own parents. The liars trail leads make them come face to face with Ali's killer but it isn't who they thought it would be. Notes *Ali's killer will be revealed. *Possibly Toby's reason for being on the "A Team" will be revealed. *Someone dies in this episode. *Marlene King said: "The episode 3x13 makes me remember the season finale." *Fred Andrews said: "Sweet season 4, but with the body count rising on season 3 who knows who will be left standing." Alluding or at Garrett's death, or at the fact that somebody else will die in season 3b. *Executive producer Marlene King said that during the finale, one of the liars would have a direct altercation with Ali’s killer. *Marlene King tweeted a picture of lots of red umbrellas, saying that it reminded her of this episode. *Marlene King said on twitter: "This finale feels like a 60 minute movie. Big and Bold! *As said by Julian Morris, Wren will appear in a different light. *There will be a fire. *A person will rise from the ashes. Might be alison *Someone will die in the finale and Wren will have something to do with it. *Marlene King said that Spencer and Toby will possibly have a resolution by the end of this episode. *The person who talked to Jenna in UnmAsked will be revealed. *The person in the Queen of Hearts costume will be revealed. *There will be a Jenna scene in the pouring rain. *Like seen in the photo, it looks like that Mona Vanderwaal will be helping the liars and considering her clothing she is a possibly an "A" double-agent. *Sasha Pieterse (Alison DiLaurentis) is officially going to be in this episode. In an interview with celebuzz she said: We are filming the season finale and is AWESOME... *This episode will draw inspiration from the Hitchcock film North by Northwest, which is about a hapless New York advertising executive that is mistaken for a government agent by a group of foreign spies, and is pursued across the country while he looks for a way to survive. *We will learn how many members are on the "A-Team ". *Ali's killer will try to kill one of the girls *Toby and Spencer may get back together. *Hanna will find a major A team clue that will put her face to face with A. Title It is possible that the title comes from the 1941 film "A Dangerous Game" which revolves around two detectives that are trying to solve mysteries in an isolated mental facility. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain Trivia *Marlene said Shelter by Birdy will be featured. Gallery spencer 324.jpg motor home.jpg church 324.jpg creepy baby doll.jpg shasha.jpg foggy night in rosewood.jpg RV breaking bad style.jpg Waitress Marlene in Season 3 (Finale).jpg|Waitress Marlene Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale